


Buggy

by peacockcock



Series: Untitled College AU [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacockcock/pseuds/peacockcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grocery shopping for their new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buggy

“We should get a buggy.”

Adam stops in the middle of the automatic doors and turns to look at him. “A what?”

Kris points to the rows of buggies to his right. “A buggy.”

He looks at Kris, an amused smile slowly growing on his lips. “Did you seriously just call it a buggy?” he asks. “It’s a _shopping cart_.”

Kris frowns. “ _No,_ it’s a buggy.”

Adam starts cracking up, looking at Kris like he has three heads. “That’s almost as weird as when you ordered a Coke and you really wanted a Sprite.”

Kris ignores Adam and goes to get a buggy. Maybe Adam is the weird one, with his _shopping cart_ and _soda_. It’s Coke, dangit.

His boyfriend is an idiot.

-

“We should’ve made a list,” Adam says.

Kris has gone grocery shopping before, for ramen, mac n cheese, chips, beer with Tommy’s fake I.D., but never like this. They have absolutely nothing in their apartment and have been eating takeout for the past three days since they moved in. They need salt and pepper, butter, that spray stuff you put at the bottom of the pan. Everything that is just always _there_ in the cabinets at home, and he never really thinks of people going out to buy it.

“I started a list, but then you came home.”

Adam slows down, smirking at Kris over his shoulder. “That was fun.”

It was awesome.

“Should we get spices and seasonings?” Adam asks. “Like, oregano and basil?”

Kris sidles up to Adam, resting a hand on his lower back. “Would we ever use it?”

Adam shrugs. “I dunno. I want to learn how to cook some things, so we don’t have to live off of frozen dinners and ramen for the rest of our lives.”

Kris feels a little flutter in his stomach at _for the rest of our lives_. Adam says it so easily, not even thinking twice about it, like that’s just the way things are.

He looks up at Adam, probably a little more affection in his eyes than necessary for a conversation about oregano. “Okay,” he says, trying to remember the spices his mom has at their house. “Let’s get cinnamon, too.”

“We need to get salt and pepper.”

“And salt and pepper shakers.”

“And sugar and flour and…” Adam looks a little panicked. “How the fuck are we going to afford everything?”

Tommy and Brad both gave them money to contribute to the groceries, but they still don’t have a lot. Their parents offered to chip in as well, but they declined. It’s their apartment and they want to do it on their own.

Kris rubs his back. “We’ll be fine. Let’s just think of the things we absolutely need. We don’t really _need_ sugar and flour. I hate to bake and when you tried to bake me a birthday cake, you nearly burned your house down.”

“I wouldn’t have if Neil didn’t turn off the timer to make fucking popcorn,” Adam says. He looks around, spotting the dairy section. “Okay, we need milk. You like soy milk, right?”

“Ew, no.”

“But it’s healthy for you.”

Kris opens the glass door where the milk is. “We’re getting whole.”

“We are _not_ getting whole milk.”

Kris sighs. “Fine, we can get two percent, but I’m getting chocolate milk mix to go with it.”

“Deal.”

They put the milk in the cart and walk further down the aisle.

Adam’s face lights up. “Oh, whipped cream!”

Kris has a feeling it won’t be going on any desserts.

-

Adam has his back turned towards him, trying to decide which eggs would be the best. Kris spots the shelf with the Little Debbie snack cakes behind him and he slowly reaches for a box. It’s not in the budget, but Kris hasn’t had them in forever.

Just as he’s about to drop it in the buggy, Adam startles him.

“Kris?” he says, his back still towards him.

Kris stalls his hand. “Yes?”

“Are you sneaking food in the cart?”

“…no.”

-

When they get home, Kris helps Adam put some of the groceries away and then collapses on the couch. They managed to only go ten dollars over their budget. Kris thinks it could’ve been worse. He knows they don’t even have half of the stuff they’ll need, but it will keep them from starving to death for now.

A few minutes later, the kitchen light turns off and Adam slips in between Kris and the back of the couch, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“We forgot peanut butter.”

Kris sighs, running a hand up Adam’s arm. “We’ll go back this weekend.”

“I’ll make a list,” Adam whispers, and then slowly leans in to press his lips against Kris’s.

They make out for a while, in the dark of their living room. The couch is small, but Adam is holding Kris tight enough that he knows he’s not going to fall.

It’s perfect, every single moment he spends here with Adam. Whether they are lying on the couch watching television, or putting away the groceries, or having sex in their bed until four in the morning, Kris can’t believe this is his life.

Adam starts kissing a trail down Kris’s neck. “Bedroom,” he mumbles, his breath hot against Kris’s skin.

Kris wants to say, _no, right here,_ but they made a promise to Tommy that they’d keep the sex in their bedroom.

Adam stands, pulling Kris up with him, and they head towards their room.

“Wait, hold on,” Kris says, practically jogging towards the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and grabs the can of whipped cream.


End file.
